


Rescue Me

by SoloShikigami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is the only one who can save Church from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote back in 2009 for a LJ RvB Slash Community. This was written quickly during [NaNoWriMo](www.nanowrimo.org) so it may be a little rough. Mostly gratuitous porn and possibly a touch out of character, so, sorry for that ^_^;;;
> 
> TW: Rape is mentioned but is only suspected, not confirmed or talked about extensively... Just in case.

Tucker knew what was coming. It was only a matter of time. After a few years of psychology and sociology classes (not to mention sharing a base with them for a while), you learned to read people and their behaviors. As much as he loved to joke about being a `love doctor,` it was not too far from what he wanted to do when he was still a civilian. 

People fascinated Tucker, he always watched people carefully when he was a kid, watching their actions and reactions. He started taking psychology in high school and upon entering college he decided he wanted to be a therapist and cover all kinds of psychiatric treatment. Those dreams took a back seat when he had to join the army, but he was satisfied to watch those around him, making mental notes about their situations and their behaviors. It also helped him keep up his reputation as an annoying pervert, which he was perfectly fine with. 

But enough about him, it was time to focus on Church. 

Tucker was actually a little bit surprised that Church held on to his sanity as long as he did. Anyone else would have literally lost their mind a long time ago.

Tucker ran the list through his mind; military training was strain enough, war made it worse. Sidewinder was the kind of place where sometimes sleeping or even standing still could be dangerous due to the extreme cold. Then there was the attack on Church's base, which left him as the sole survivor. The was stress enough, but then to find out that the freelancer responsible for killing everyone on your team was your ex-girlfriend that you had not seen or heard from for at least a year, well, that alone would be enough to push anyone off of the edge.

But not Church, and it didn't stop there.

Tucker had heard Captain Flowers mention that Church was a captive of the Red Army before he came to Blood Gulch Canyon, so now imprisonment, possibly torture and rape could be added to the stress list. Then there was the pressure of coming to a place where the climate was the exact opposite of his previous post. Then Church shouldered the responsibility of being the leader (but this was due to his tendency to be extremely controlling), dealing with Caboose, and they had come to the conclusion that the Reds were insane.

It was only a matter of time before Church snapped and Tucker knew that it would be bad and it would be soon if something wasn't done about it.

What made this such a bad thing was that Tucker just knew that Church wouldn't do anything to stop it because it meant relenting control, admitting defeat in some way, and at this point Tucker felt that for Church, it just wasn't physically possible.

So, it was all left up to Tucker. He had to admit that he didn't really mind all that much, either.

“Hey, Church,” Tucker said casually, handing the other man a plate. “Made you dinner.”

Church looked at the plate, then back up at Tucker questioningly. It wasn't that Tucker was bad at cooking, it was just another of Church's control problems. He rarely let other make or get him food.

“Don't be a dick,” Tucker said, putting the plate in his hands. “You can't be picky.”

“Yes, I can,” Church said, but he picked up the fork and started eating anyway. “Thanks.”

“No worries, man.”

Tucker nodded slightly and sat down next to him, beginning to eat as well, watching Church out of the corner of one eye.

When they were done eating, Church took Tucker's plate.

“I'll clean up,” Church said, standing up with the two plates in hand.

Tucker only gave him a nod.

 _No, you won't,_ he thought. He listened to Church's footsteps as he walked away. _Five, four, three, two, one._

The footsteps ceased, he heard Church gasp slightly and he waited until the sound of the two, cheap, thick plastic plates clattering to the ground reached his ears before he moved to stand. He turned to see Church only made it about five or six feet away, he was still standing, but he was slightly bent over, as if he had something wrong with his stomach. Tucker walked over to him calmly.

“What did you do to me, you fucking bastard?” Church ground out when Tucker came into his sight. “What have you-”

“Church, relax, it's just a sedative,” Tucker said calmly. He gave a slight shrug. “Okay, and there's a small amount of a paralyzing agent.”

Church stared, feeling betrayed. How could Tucker do this to him?

The sedative finally finished its job, Church collapsed and Tucker caught him.

“Sorry, buddy, but you need help,” Tucker said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Church woke up lying on him stomach. He groaned and went to move, but something was wrapped around his wrists, keeping his hands by the side of his head and his ankles were also bound. He wasn't going anywhere.

“What the fuck,” he mumbled into the blanket he was lying on.

Then he realized that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes, save for his boxer briefs. An odd smell was in the air, incense of some kind. Maybe sage or sandalwood.

What had happened to him before he awoke came back to his mind in a rush. He growled a bit.

“I'm going to kill him.”

“Empty threats, Church.”

“Tucker? What the fuck has gotten into your head?”

Warm hands settled on his back, making him jump. He felt a weight settle on the edge of the bed.

“You've got to relax, Church,” Tucker said gently.

“Tying me down is going to help me to relax?”

Church started to struggle, Tucker ignored the shallow thrashing and ran his hands down on either side of Church's spine, stopping at his lower back, pushing back up to his shoulders, continuing the motion until the man beneath his hands stopped moving.

“See? It helps, you can't run away, you can't beat me up, so therefore you might as well just chill out, relax, and deal with it.”

Church made his displeasure clear, but he held still. Tucker smiled and continued his massage. He rubbed the knots from the shoulder blades, gentle circles at his neck released the tension held there, moving up his scalp, rubbing at his temples and behind his ears. Tucker also moved down his arms and all the way to the fingertips, giving each one individual attention before moving back up the arms and down his back again.

Slowly, Church's body had relaxed, he even was sure he was going to fall asleep, but then he felt Tucker's hands brush down his sides and start massaging his lower body.

“What the fuck?” Church exclaimed, jerking again as Tucker pressed down on his ass.

“Oh, stop,” Tucker scoffed. “You have muscles here, too, so stop complaining.”

Church felt his face heat up so he pushed it back down into the mattresses, fairly certain that he was going to die of embarrassment. He wouldn't admit that Tucker was right, those muscles were tight and sore, and it felt good to have Tucker's warm hands there, kneading the muscles with his knuckles.

Then Tucker moved down his thighs, took some extra care around the backs of his knees, worked down his calves and then to his feet.

This was where Church had to really concentrate on his breathing, his feet were always sensitive and he would kill himself if Tucker ever found out that they were ticklish.

But the tickle never came; Tucker was good a what he did. He used the right amount of pressure, rubbed the entire foot, pressing his thumb hard up against the arches to promote relief instead of tickling.

Church felt relaxed enough by now that he was only dimly aware of being turned over, but his hands and feet were still bound. He could finally see Tucker now and he gave him a slight frown.

Tucker only smirked back, happy that his plan was working perfectly so far. He was dressed in pale blue pants that reminded Church of scrubs, he was sure that they were the same pants that doctors and nurses wore in hospitals. Tucker also wore a white tank top, it was slightly see through and his silver dog tags dangled over his chest.

“Tucker, are you going to tell me what the fuck this is all about?” Church demanded.

Tucker moved back on bed, reaching up to rub at Church's temples. “Dude, you need to chill out. You were moments away from not only snapping in half, but breaking, and I've seen it happen before. It's not pretty.”

Tucker's hands trailed down Church's face, caressing his cheeks, running his fingers over his lips. He very carefully rubbed down the front of Church's neck to his shoulders, as he passed over Church's throat, he could feel Church trying to say something, but whatever he was planning on saying didn't make it out.

“I don't know if I can take watching you break, Church, people who break don't usually come back. I don't want you to change, I don't want you to go away.”

Church couldn't help looking up into Tucker's face. Tucker looked hurt, worried, and concerned all at the same time. Church wondered if he was doing this all on purpose.

“Okay, but, why do all of this?” Church asked, his voice now calm.

Tucker nodded slightly and turned back to Church's body to continue his work down the front of his torso.

“Like I said before, I don't think I could handle watching you deal with all the shit you've had to put up with. I also know that you're a control freak and therefore allowing yourself to relax would be a difficult thing to do.”

Tucker paused to let the words sink in. Church couldn't help a slight squirm as Tucker's fingers massaged the muscles over his abdomen.

“Okay, makes sense I suppose, but why didn't you just talk to me?”

Tucker's dark eyes flashed up at him. “Yeah, right, you would have told me to fuck off, to mind my own business, or you would have made fun of me or something. You're not the easiest person to talk to, you know, especially about your own problems.”

Church was about to verbally confirm this, because Tucker was quite right after all, but he was somewhat distracted by Tucker's hands at his hips, moving past his groin to work on the front of his legs. Tucker just had to know what he was doing to him.

“Okay, I get it,” Church said after he was sure his voice wasn't going to crack or moan under Tucker's touches. “But why go to such extreme measures?”

Tucker glanced up at him again. “Nope, you have to tell me the answer to that question. You know why, I know that you know why.”

Church blinked. He didn't like where this was going. He never did liked where it lead to in his own head. Tucker knew him way too well, as if he could read Church's mind on those days and nights when he would contemplate about his life situation. He wondered how Tucker was this observant and he had never noticed it before. Perhaps his very personality was a cover up and Church cursed himself for missing it.

He began cursing it even more when Tucker's hands made their way back up his body, he knew the brush over the growing mound in his boxers wasn't accidental, and he couldn't help his body tightening as Tucker's weight settled as he sat on Church's stomach.  
“Tell me, Church,” he murmured, brushing his fingertips lightly across his collarbones.

Church stared up at Tucker, feeling more helpless than he ever did his whole life. More helpless than at Sidewinder, more so than during his captivity, and as helpless as he felt, he didn't think he had ever felt any safer.

“I'm a control freak, but I don't want control anymore,” Church whispered, barely understanding the words coming out of his own mouth. “I don't want to be responsible for everything, I don't want to have to constantly push anyone away anymore. But I can't. I can't not be in control, not be responsible, not keep a distance so I don't hurt those I care for and the same can be done for me.”

Tucker leaned down to murmur in Church's ear. “So, what now?”

Church squeezed his eyes shut. “I want you to help me.”

Tucker smiled, his tongue darted out to trace a line around Church's ear. “I can help you, but I'm going to warn you, this means you're getting laid. If you're not okay with that, you better tell me now.”

Church felt his throat close up. Tucker felt the body tense beneath him, so he sat up and made sure that he wasn't sitting so heavily on Church for a moment. He didn't want Church to answer because of feeling pressured or aroused, he wanted a solid, straight, honest answer.

“If this is going to work, I want your consent. I love you Church, I don't want to hurt you, you've been through enough. But if you aren't ready for this, say the word, I'll let you go and we don't have to speak of this ever again.”

Church contemplated on taking Tucker's offer to release him, but he had the feeling that it just meant that he was going to go back to where he started. If Church was absolutely nothing else, he was at least somewhat logical. He also couldn't help admitting that he was a little curious, and that he did love Tucker. Who else was going to risk their personal safety (because, let's face it, no matter how good Tucker was, Church was going to get his revenge on him for all of this) to keep him from breaking? Tex certainly wasn't there for him when he fell, and here was Tucker, not only there to catch him but with a soft fall and loving care afterwards.

“I want you, Tucker,” Church said.

Tucker smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Church balked for a moment, but then kissed back. He cursed himself for his nervousness, but it had been way too long for him. Tucker settled his weight over Church's body again, his hands roaming over the soft skin in a less clinical and now much more intimate way. He raked short fingernails over the spaces between Church's ribs, his mouth leaving Church's to bite at his neck.

Church suppressed a groan and tried to keep his body under some form of control, but it didn't last long when Tucker started pushing his underwear down and he arched his back and hips into the touches. Tucker's mouth moved down to his chest, Church gasped when his tongue circled a nipple and his hands involuntarily pulled at the restraints when Tucker bit down.

Tucker's hands trailed back up Church's thighs, one cupping his sac, the other trailed up to his stomach and simply traced circles over the soft skin there, his mouth moving to the other side of Church's chest.

Church's eyes had closed a while ago, and he was now biting his lip to keep from making anymore noises. 

God damn it, Leonard, breathe! Church chastised himself. You're acting like some stupid virgin or something!

The thoughts got lost as Tucker's mouth moved lower again, using his tongue to now trace designs across his stomach, dipping into his belly button now and then while his hand moved slow stroke and and down his growing erection. Church's legs twitched as his body twisted, merely token struggles under Tucker's actions and Church could just feel that goddamn smirk against his lower abdomen.

“Tucker, I swear to God-” Church ground out behind clenched teeth.

“Shh,” Tucker shushed him, coming up for a moment to capture Church's mouth, tongue swiping around the inside before he sucked at his lower lip. “Your job is to relax and let go, worry about what you'll do to me afterwards.”

Church only stared at him, and was formulating some form of reply as he retreated, but whatever he was going to come up with had no chance of forming when he felt a hot tongue drag up the underside of his cock and a mouth briefly sucked on the head. Church didn't bother anymore, pressing his head back into the pillow with a groan.

Tucker smiled, and repeated the action, but swirled his tongue around the head before swiping across the top. Then he started at the head, sucking in the hardened member slowly, half inch by half inch until he couldn't go down any further and pulled back, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Church couldn't stop the loud moan at this point, and what was more was that he really didn't care anymore.

Tucker continued this pattern, deciding that he could get addicted to the sounds coming from Church's mouth and felt his own cock hardening with it. He stopped for a moment to wet a finger, but then returned and his moistened finger went to seek out a puckered hole.

“Oh, God,” Church moaned when he felt the finger enter him. He knew full well what that meant, and there was a slight thrill knowing that there was nothing he could physically do to stop it.

Of course he knew that he could always say no. But he didn't want to.

Tucker suddenly switched his tactic, his head bobbing up and down, one hand on the lower part of Church's stomach to keep his hips pinned to the bed, his other hand continued working in and out of Church's ass, adding a second finger while he was distracted by the blow job. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch, he pulled back to finish Church with his hand, making a mental note to apologize later for not being a swallower.

Though from what he could see, Church didn't seem to notice.

Tucker had a cloth close by the edge of the bed, he took a moment to use it to clean his hands and also grab the bottle of lubricant he also put with the cloth. He knew it was weird but he didn't like the idea of using semen as a lubricant. Oddly enough, it sort of grossed him out.

Church was just starting to come off his cloud of euphoria when he realized that he could move his legs freely. Tucker had taken off the restraints to his ankles, lifting his lower body slightly so he could slip a pillow under Church's lower back. Tucker was settled between his legs, one hand tracing over Church's thighs and stomach, the other Church couldn't see but he knew what Tucker was doing and knew full well what was going to happen.

The head of Tucker's cock pressed against his entrance. Church did his best to relax as he pushed his length inside, hissing slightly at the sensation, but then Tucker's mouth on his own helped to distract him enough, until Tucker was all the way inside of him.

“Oh, God, Church,” Tucker whispered in his ear, settling his body fully against his. “Oh, God.”

Church kept breathing, relaxing.

“I, I think you can move now,” he whispered.

Tucker nodded slightly, pulling himself out just a little before slamming back into Church, making the other man gasp pleasurably.

“Do that again,” Church murmured.

Tucker obeyed, repeating the action, pulling out a little slower, pushing back a little harder. He started pulling out a little further each time, then when Church lifted a leg to hook around his back as he slammed back in, Church's body twitched in a spasm.

“Unh! Holy shit,” Church gasped out.

Tucker smirked and moved again, knowing that he found the right angle to brush against Church's prostate, and every time he did, the noises that came from Church's mouth could not be described as anything other than delicious.

Church's erection came back, as soon as Tucker felt the tip against his stomach, he used one hand to grab it again, pumping it in a slightly opposite rhythm as his thrusts into Church.

Neither one lasted much longer at that pace. Tucker threw his head back with a cry as he emptied himself inside of Church, but didn't let up on stroking his cock. Church came soon after and Tucker felt his body relax.

Tucker looked up at Church's face; his eyes were closed, his breath shallow, he figured that he likely passed out. With a smile and a slight shrug, he looked for the cloth again so he could clean the semen from Church's stomach and his own that was slipping out of Church's hole. When he was done, he undid the restraints at Church's wrist, grabbed a blanket and moved Church's body so he could cuddle up behind him, pulling the blanket over them both.

Church came around a moment later, pushing himself back against Tucker. Tucker kissed the back of his head and tightened his arm around the other man.

“Tucker?” Church said, voice cracked slightly and dry.

“Yeah, Church?”

“Thank you.”

Tucker kissed the back of his neck. “My pleasure, dude, I couldn't stand to see you so tense anymore.”

Church nodded slightly. “Thank you,” he repeated, and then he drifted off to a deeper sleep than he had had in months, possibly years.

Tucker squeezed him again, content in cuddling with Church until he eventually fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami)


End file.
